hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Hedge 2
A sequel to the 2006 film, Over the Hedge.This film will be made in 2018 and takes place six years after the events of the first film and will feature new characters. Plot Six years after the events of Over the Hedge, RJ and the gang go on a vacation for the summer and they decide to go to a forest in Louisiana for the vacation. While they're there they discover Heather's long lost relatives including her mother Martha, her grandparents Opal and Ivan, her aunt Lucy and her childhood friend who is a fox named Ryan. Heather however has feelings for RJ and must ask him out. Vincent meanwhile has an army of minions to help him plan revenge for RJ for making lose all of his food in the first film. Cast/Characters * Bruce Willis as RJ * Garry Shandling as Verne * Steve Carell as Hammy * Wanda Sykes as Stella * William Shatner as Ozzie * Avril Lavigne as Heather * Eugene Levy as Lou * Catherine O'Hara as Penny * Shane Baumel, Sami Kirkpatrick and Madison Davenport as Spike, Bucky and Quillo * Omid Djalili as Tiger * Molly Shannon as Martha, Heather's kind hearted mother and Ozzie's wife. * Andy Garcia as Ivan, Ozzie's father who doesn't respect his dramatic behavior but is kind to RJ and friends especially his wife Opal, Martha and his granddaughter Heather. * Betty White as Opal, Ozzie's mother and the grandmother of heather who taught Ozzie how to play dead. * Jenifer Lewis as Lucy, Heather's fun loving aunt and was Ozzie's adopted younger sister. * Will Arnett as RJ's father, RJ's mean and stern father only seen in a flashback. * Alec Baldwin as Vincent, a bear who gets revenge on RJ * Kristen Schaal as Lucy, a gecko who is Vincent's minion who is so dim-witted and child-ish * Whoopi Goldberg as Shannon, a pig and Vincent's book smart minion who follows his orders * Jimmy Fallon as Ryan, a teenager fox and Heather's childhood friend and is also Heather's age. He used to be scared of hunters when he was a little fox but when the hunters captured the gang (This time RJ and Tiger got captured) he stood up to them and rescued the gang from being taken to pet stores * Joe Magneta and Cheech Marin as Felipe and Nigel, a scarlet macaw and an eagle who are Vincent's tough beefy tomboy minions. * Bill Hader as Sylvio, an Italian accent owl who is Ivan's rival. * Bruno Mars, Phillip Lawrence, Nicki Minaj and Janelle Monáe as Tinnofy, Pablo, Sarah and Viola. a scarlet macaws, a flamingo and a ostrich. * Bernardo De Paula as Sid, a hybrid of macaw, parrot, spoonbill, penguin and a blue footed booby. * Jeffrey Garcia as Stone, a mix-up colour and a hybrid of Spoonbill and blue dotted booby. * Matt Damon as Ricko, a red footed bobby. * Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp. The past villian from the first film now out of prison thanks to a hunter boss and they are now hiring a bunch of hunters to destroy the last of the Louisiana forest into a new Shopping Mall * Jeff Daniels as The Hunter Boss, The new Antagonist of the film replacing Dwayne and who helped get Gladys out of prison and also has a hatred for animals too. He also uses guns with knock out darts for any animals including RJ and the gang and he would also have them sold to pet stores. * Leonardo DiCaprio as The Hunter Logger, a first strict boss after The Hunter Boss. * Ed Harris as The Logging Treatman, a second thin boss after The Hunter Boss. * Michael Wincott as The Hunter Dart Trophy, a third round, thin and thick boss after The Hunter Boss. * Alain Chabat as The Hunter Tribe and Palipi, a fourth thick boss after The Hunter Boss and a scarlet Macaw. * Ester Dean as The Soccer Announcer, a Hornbill. Soundtrack * 1.Good Day-Ben Folds * 2.Better Off-Jack Johnson * 3.Big city- Phillip Lawrence and Janelle Molle * 4.Simply Wonderful-Avril Lavinge * 5. Mother, Daughter-James Taylor * 6.Don't bring me down-Alec Baldwin, Kristen Schaal,Joe Magneta, Cheech Marin and Whoopi Goldberg * 7.Be Reday-Allison Janney. * 8.Over the Hedge-Avril Lavigne and Cheech Marin * 9.It's a big forest ya know-Cheech Marin and Snopp Dogg Major events * Vincent Will plan to seek revenge on RJ. * The New directors will be Jimmy Hayward (Director of Horton Hears a Who and Free Birds) and Pixar worker Joe Ranft (Who will be bought back to life). * RJ's true name will be revealed, which is Revered Jr. * Heather will hope to ask RJ out on a date * It will be revealed that Heather has long lost relatives. * Gladys Sharp has returned and she will have her singing voice Category:Movies Category:Media